All the things we've never done! Oneshot
by woundedhearts
Summary: Cody reminisces on past regrets!


All the things we've never done!!

Cody Martin sat on his back porch and looked out into the waters of the great lake that ran behind their home. He was sixty now and unable to believe that the years had gone by so quickly. Just last week he and his wife had celebrated their fortieth wedding anniversary. 'Where had the time gone?' the same question had been popping up into his thoughts for the past few weeks, and Cody found himself frowning.

He recalled their wedding day and the happiness that surrounded the event. He had, had so many plans that day, so many dreams he wanted to full fill for the both of them. Back then sixty seemed like a lifetime away, and in many respects it was. But, now all he could think about were all the things he'd promised her, and had never accomplished.

"Honey, are you okay, your very quiet?" she announced, as she walked onto the porch wearing her favorite sundress. The one that always made Cody smile, for she looked so beautiful in it.

"Zack just called to verify your plans for Sunday, but you didn't answer me when I called to you. Is something wrong?" She asked him, taking her place beside him on the love seat.

"I was just thinking, have you ever wondered where the time has gone too?" He asked bewildered.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She sighed and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Cody, I'll admit there are times when I sit in front of the mirror and count the lines around my eyes. But, then I think of how they got there and how happy you've made me, and it makes me smile." She said as she looked at him knowingly.

"Sweetheart, what's really bothering you, I know it can't be just the years that have passed us by." She asked him concerned, as she placed her head on his shoulder and felt a protective arm wrap around her.

"I was remembering our wedding day, and all the plans we had. All the things I wanted to do for you; for us. Things that I never got around to, I seemed to have a million different excuses as to why. I am sorry!" He stated as he took in her scent, strawberry kiwi, her favorite shampoo. Cody stood up and leaned against the railing, as she waited for him to finish.

"I never built you a mansion, we've never vacationed in Spain, and you've never been to veterinary school. The list is endless, I wanted so badly to give you the kind of life you always wanted, the kind of life you deserved, I failed." Cody sadly stated, lowering his head; she simply walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Then taking his hands in hers, she looked up into the loving eyes of her husband.

"Cody those are only events on a on a check list, what really matters is what you've given to me and too our beautiful children, and what you continue to give us every day. You have made my life a thousand times more wonderful, just by being in it; don't ever doubt that, for I wouldn't trade you or the life we've shared together, for the world." She stated as she softly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, only to feel him lean into her touch. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, as she pulled away, letting him know that she would be back in a moment.

When she returned, a song he hadn't heard in years filled the air around them. "May I have this dance?" She asked shyly as she curtsied to him. He bowed to her and took her hand in his, and pressing her closely to him, they began to dance as Martina McBride's lyrics could be heard coming from inside the house.

_They drank their anniversary glass, a silent moment passed then they kissed. She knows there's something on his mind, he'll tell her in due time, what it is._

_He says "I've never built your mansion on a hill, or warmed you in the Spanish sun." I simply blink my eyes and think as years fly by, of all the things we've never done._

_She smiles and takes his hand in hers and says "It just occurred to me now, the thought that brings you such regret, what hasn't happened yet. Makes me proud…" _

"_You never walked away, when I needed you to stay, or made me feel I'm not the one. There's been no broken vows, and the reason were here now, is all the things we've never done."_

"_We've never grown apart, you never broke my heart with secrets that you've kept me from. You've never been untrue and I'm still here with you, through all the things we've never done."_

As the song ended, they continued to sway a moment longer. When they finally pulled away Cody tenderly kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Bailey Martin." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Cody!" She whispered back, as they continued their dance.

***An: This idea has been rolling around in my mind for a while, and I thought it would be kind of interesting to try and incorporate a song into one of my stories. I love what this song represents, but I found as I tried to add it in to the actual body of the story, it wasn't that easy. So this may be the only time I try this. Anyway, I hope you like it…and it's not too mushy. (as my friends eight year old daughter, puts it.) Also I would like to emphasize, I do not own this song, artist, lyrics…etc. I also don't own the characters of the sweet life, but I do like to borrow them every once and awhile. Many thanks…as always take care! :) **

**Ps. this is a one shot deal! :) smiles!**


End file.
